Nalu Week 2k17
by RedFantasies
Summary: All of these are going to be in a modern, college AU setting and they're going to be somewhat unrelated stories. Also, I'm not really following any of the prompts except for video games.
1. Chapter 1

**Playlist: You Are In Love-Taylor Swift**

 **Modern Day, College AU**

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Lucy asked as she sat in front of a computer screen, Natsu sitting next to her.

"Because Gajeel dared you to," he reminded and Lucy whimpered in response.

"This shouldn't be that bad. They're just animatronics and it's only a game," Natsu tried to comfort his best friend and, more recently, his girlfriend. At a party, hosted by Cana, the traditional three rounds of truth or dare had started and Gajeel had challenged Lucy to play Five Nights at Freddy's. Since Lucy had been slightly drunk she had laughed it off and dismissed it as something she could do, no problem. Now that she was actually sitting with the game open in front of her, in a pitch black room, with her volume turned all the way up, she was starting to second guess herself.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight," she warned and Natsu just shrugged. He didn't mind, it's not like he didn't sneak into her room almost every night to sleep. She had told him multiple times that anyone who climbed fire escapes in the middle of the night in New York City needed help but he ignored her every time. "I'm going to get kicked out of the apartment building for noise complaints," she whined.

"Not if move into my apartment," he teased and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Stop! How can you joke in a time like this?" Lucy complained.

"Lucy you promised. Erza will come after you if you don't follow through," Natsu reminded and Lucy yanked on her hair and wailed.

"Turn the freaking camera on," she grumbled. "The beginning of this doesn't get mentioned, got it?"

"My lips are sealed," and he mimed locking a key. Lucy sighed and reluctantly turned to the computer screen. "They want you to play through night two."

"I'm dead."

The opening sequence of the game with the phone call began and Lucy squealed. "I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this." Natsu began to massage her shoulders and she sighed.

"I'm here with you," he soothed and Lucy nodded.

"I'm sweating."

"The more you procrastinate the longer you have to do this." Reluctantly Lucy began monitoring the cameras and got attacked by an animatronic chicken. She screamed and nearly fell out of her chair but Natsu caught her.

"I'm still shaking," Lucy admitted as she and Natsu cuddled on his bed. Natsu pulled her closer and Lucy rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see it. "I'm not cold, smart one." He nuzzled her neck.

"But if you're closer you'll be safer," he argued. Lucy huffed but she pressed herself closer anyway. Natsu kissed the top of her head as her head jerked back towards the door. "You ok Luce?"

"I keep expecting to see a purple robot standing next to the bed." Natsu just laughed.

"I'll keep you safe. Sleep Luce." Natsu felt her smile against the skin of his neck. Thankfully she listened and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Day, college AU**

 **Playlist: Hate to See Your Heart Break-Paramore; Every Time We Touch-Cascada**

Not for the first time, Lucy walked into her apartment to see Natsu lounging on the couch watching something on her TV. Deciding to live off campus was one of the best decisions she ever made. Lucy didn't have to worry about college students partying at all hours of the night so she could concentrate on her homework and her writing. What she liked even more was that she could see the skyline of New York City, all of the lights shining like stars in the black sky.

Normally, she didn't mind if Natsu crashed at her apartment, as it had become just another part of her day. However, she wasn't in the best mood. The article for the school newspaper she had slaved over for the past week hadn't been good enough to actually get in the newspaper so she had to go back and rewrite it. Not the whole thing, but a significant amount of work would need to be done to get it ready for the end of the month when another newspaper would be published.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asked as he tore his eyes away from the screen. Lucy just grunted and dropped her textbooks on the sturdy dining table and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Natsu sighed and followed her, knowing that something had made her upset. Before he knocked on her door he stopped and turned around to go to her small kitchen. Like the rest of her apartment, the kitchen was simple, standard stainless steel appliances with white laminate countertops. A calendar with due dates scribbled in the margins was hanging on the small refrigerator as well as a group picture with him, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy were the only decorations she had bothered to put on it. Natsu opened the small freezer that was on the bottom of the refrigerator and pulled out a small pint of ice cream, knowing that it was one of Lucy's favorite comfort foods. He grabbed a clean spoon from the dishwasher and made his way back to her room, the padding of his feet against the floor echoed through the silence.

When he approached her door, Natsu rapped lightly on the wood and waited for Lucy to let him in. He heard Lucy groan and took her time going to the door. Lucy opened it and Natsu held out the ice cream tub and spoon expectantly. Against her will, Lucy gave a small smile and took the food Natsu had in his hand like it was a peace offering. She stepped out of the way and allowed Natsu into her room. Large windows that had a window seat overlooking the skyline of Manhattan allowed light to flood the room. Said windows, were always kept open because anyone with a brain would _not_ climb the fire escapes to get into her apartment, Natsu being the exception. Her bed spread was hot pink and that was the only pop of color in the room. A small desk was tucked into the corner opposite an equally sized dresser. A door lead to the bathroom but that door was shut.

Tub of ice cream in hand, Lucy sat cross-legged on her bed and she patted the space next to her in the universal signal for Natsu to sit next to her. Natsu took his spot and waited for Lucy to start to talk. After a few spoonful's of ice cream she began to talk.

"You know the article I worked my ass off on for the past week?" Natsu nodded, remembering all of the shoulder massages he had given her to help her calm down. "Jason loved it but when he showed it to his boss, his boss hated it." She dropped her head in her hands. "I need to go back and redo almost three-quarters of the article now." Natsu wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, he was still filled with joy whenever he thought of her like that, and squeezed.

"It's ok, you can do it and you can always ask Levy to help you," he consoled her.

"I know but the idea that I need to go back and rewrite everything that I worked so hard on…" she trailed off and Natsu placed the ice cream to the side and grabbed her in a giant bear hug.

"You're an amazing writer," he praised. "It's Jason's boss's fault for not liking the article. You know he's an asshole but it has nothing to do with your writing." Lucy nodded against his chest and Natsu got an idea. His girlfriend looked up at him and her warm brown eyes narrowed.

"Natsu, what are you planning on doing?" Natsu didn't answer and just tackled her onto her back and started mercilessly tickling her sides. Lucy started laughing and she laughed until her stomach hurt. When Natsu finally let up, Lucy sat up and saw swirls of chocolate on her pink bedspread. She gave Natsu a withering look and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"At least now your mind is on something else other than the article?" Lucy rolled her eyes before she pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern day, college AU**

 **Playlist: I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift, I'm With You-Avril Lavigne, You Found Me-Kelly Clarkson**

This wasn't the first time a chemistry lab had gone up in flames. Lucy sighed and looked at her boyfriend who was grinning like he had won an Olympic medal. "Really Natsu? Again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Luce," Natsu scoffed and looked at the floor. "This is only the third time this month." Lucy wondered why she decided to take a chemistry class with Natsu. Besides the fact that she needed to take a science class and the fact that Natsu was a whiz at chemistry. She did not take into account however, the fact that Natsu was the one kid who could literally make anything, and she meant _anything_ , blow up. Lucy vividly remembered telling Natsu to clean up after a mess he had made in her apartment. She had returned to find Natsu holding a burning paper towel in his hand. Natsu explained later on that it was because he had used a flammable cleaning spray and held it over a heating bent that Lucy had turned all the way up.

"Natsu, if we fail this lab again because you decided to mix some chemicals that _weren't supposed to be mixed_ I will annihilate you." Natsu audibly gulped.

"It's ok Luce, Macao will probably give us extra credit for being creative."

True to his word, their professor had in fact given them extra credit for 'being creative and showing interest in exploring new things not covered in class'. "See Luce, I told you everything would be fine," he cheered and Lucy scowled at him.

"Point being Natsu, you can't keep setting things on fire."

"What if we're roasting marshmallows?" And despite the fact that Lucy was supposed to be angry with him was ignored for a moment. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"That's different," she argued good-naturedly and Natsu laughed.

"It's been a while since we've been out camping," he mused as Lucy curled up next to him where he was sitting on her couch. "Both of us don't have anything to do since today is a Friday. Would you be willing to?" Lucy nodded her head.

"But sleep first," Lucy mumbled. Natsu chuckled as her warm, brown eyes fluttered shut.

Later that night Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of their friends were standing in the clearing that they usually used to camp. It wasn't in Manhattan since no one wanted to deal with all the rules and regulations that the city had implemented. The boys had set up tents while Lucy was busy grilling hotdogs while Levy, Erza, and Juvia were standing next to her chattering about how their weeks were.

Until sunset, the group of eight had sat around the campfire telling stories and laughing. And yes, they were indeed roasting marshmallows. Then they had to decide who was sleeping in which tent.

"I ain't sleeping with that stripper!" Natsu yelled. "His stripping might rub off on me!"

"And there's no way _I_ am sleeping with that pyromaniac. He's like a fucking furnace and it's _hot_ outside!"

"I'll sleep with Gray!" Juvia volunteered enthusiastically and it was Lucy's turn to groan.

"I don't want to sleep with Gray and Juvia then because we won't get any sleep!" Lucy stated and Juvia flushed with the implication of Lucy's words.

"It wouldn't be anything too bad," Juvia began to say and Gray slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I will share a tent with Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel," Erza declared. There were cries of protest and Erza glared at them until they shut up instantly. When the fire was finally burning low everyone turned into their tents that Erza had dictated they sleep in. Only Natsu and Lucy were left outside and Natsu watched as Lucy stared up at the sky, a smile on her face.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't get cold. The days might be warm, but the nights were cooler. They were silent before Lucy spoke. "Nights like this remind me of when my mother was still alive. We would go into the backyard and watch the stars. Those are some of my favorite memories." Natsu stayed silent and let Lucy reminisce. He knew she got like this sometimes and the only thing she would need was someone who would listen and offer silent comfort.

At some point, Lucy had fallen asleep but Natsu stayed awake, looking at how the moonlight illuminated her skin and made it have a silvery glow to it. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern day, college AU**

 **Playlist: Alive-Krewella, Closer-The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey**

Lucy cheered as the car Gray was driving pulled into the driveway of their beach house that they rented during the summer and over spring break. It was small and it looked somewhat dilapidated, but not in a bad way. The pastel blue paint that covered the exterior of the small wood house was beginning to peel away as was the white trim around the windows. However, cheerful pink and purple flowers were thriving in window boxes below the windows. The small porch had a wooden swing and Lucy remembered nights cuddling there with Natsu or spending afternoons reading alone while sipping lemonade. Lucy knew in the back there was a patio and their own private strip of beach.

It had taken Lucy, Gray, and Natsu two and a half hours to get to the house mostly due to Natsu being carsick (which was cured when he took a pill for motion sickness), stopping for food, and the two male teenagers screaming at each other on how to get to the house. The trip had only really started progressing when Lucy threatened to call Erza. After that threat the two had shut up and decided to follow the GPS. Besides almost getting killed because Gray nearly missed an exit, the rest of the trip went smoothly.

"Damn it, the others beat us here!" Natsu yelled in frustration. Lucy shared a look with Gray and both of them rolled their eyes.

"It's because you were being dumb and just _had_ to go argue with me on the correct way to go," Gray snapped. Before the fight could get heated Erza stepped onto the porch.

"I will not tolerate any fighting on this trip," Erza decreed with a dangerous glare. "Anyone who fights will be kicked out and forced to spend the night on the beach." Everyone shared a glance and gulped.

"Lu!" A small girl with blue hair exclaimed as she came flying down the small steps and almost knocked Lucy off her feet! "It's great to see you again!"

"You saw each other two days ago," Gajeel reminded as he stepped out onto the small porch to welcome everyone. Or as welcoming as Gajeel could be. He had his arms crossed and he was wearing his ever-present scowl like he was genuinely pissed off. Jellal and Juvia were hot on his heels. Jellal greeted everyone with a polite nod. Juvia meanwhile, ignored everyone and flung herself at Gray.

"My love, I've missed you!" she cried and Gray actually was knocked onto his back.

"I've missed you too Juvia," Gray managed to say. "But you're crushing me." Juvia got up and Jellal helped Gray who was still lying on the ground and currently covered in a fine layer of sand.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the beach!" Erza exclaimed with child-like enthusiasm. Gray and Natsu shared terrified looks. If either of them whipped one toe out of line and did anything to ruin her day, they would be dead. The floor was white tile. The girls followed the familiar hallway to their room. Two bunkbeds were on opposite walls and Lucy observed that Erza's gigantic suitcase was still unpacked whereas Levy had emptied hers into one of the drawers in the dresser. The window overlooked the glittering water and the white sand. Lucy noticed that the boys were already outside laying out towels and sticking umbrellas in the sand. She watched with particular interest as Gajeel was pushed into the waves by Natsu.

"We should get out there before they drown each other," Lucy murmured and she lead the way down the worn, wooden steps to where the boys were pushing each other into the waves. Or at least Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray were. Jellal was standing off to the side but he perked up considerably when he saw Erza. Natsu's grin widened if that was even possible.

"Luce!" He ran up to her holding something in his hand, kicking up sand as he ran towards her. "I found this for you! I thought you could make a necklace or somethin' out of it." He bounced on his feet as he handed the shell to Lucy. It had been smoothed after being washed over by water. The shell was mostly white, but there were swirls of light pink.

"I love it Natsu, it's beautiful." Natsu gave her time to put it down on his towel but not a second after he had scooped her into his arms and gave a mischievous grin. Lucy wasn't reassured at all that Natsu was going to be reasonable. Instead he rushed into the somewhat cold water. Lucy shrieked as she was splashed with saltwater as Natsu jumped into a wave.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled but he just laughed and kissed her now salty forehead. "Let's go back to the others," she said with a sigh but she did laugh as Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their group of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Playlist: My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson**

It was nighttime and one would think after spending all time playing at the beach the guys would be tired. Oh no. Of course Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had to be screaming at each other. Erza and Jellal chose the bedroom on the opposite side of the house so they couldn't calm them down. Eventually Lucy resorted to banging on the wall with her fist which only incited a battle of who could hit the wall the hardest.

"Natsu! Knock it off!" Lucy yelled but she only heard her boyfriend cackle maniacally. Lucy huffed.

"That's it, I'm going over there and knocking some sense into them. Anyone want to join?" Juvia and Levy cheered and grabbed all the pillows they could carry. Lucy shoved the door open and threw a pillow that hit Natsu's back.

"Hey! What's the big idea Luce?" Natsu yelled.

"If you didn't shut up when I asked you to we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lucy retorted. From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Juvia walk up to Gray and hit him with a pillow. Levy did something similar to Gajeel.

"Fine, if you want a fight we'll give you one!" Gray declared and grabbed his own pillow and flung it at Juvia who shrieked with laughter. Blows were exchanged and there was more laughter and shrieking. At some point Natsu was tickling Lucy mercilessly, Gray and Juvia were hitting each other with pillows just like Gajeel and Levy.

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy managed to say through her tears from laughter. "Please!" Natsu cackled.

"Not until you surrender Luce!"


End file.
